pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
RGB010: Danger: High Voltorb
is the 10th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1. Synopsis Red goes on the ship of St. Anne, but gets thrown off by sailors. An old man comes and invites him into the club. However, the Poké Fans' Pokémon have been stolen, so Red suspects that they were taken on the ship he was earlier. Chapter Plot Red lets Bulbasaur, Pikachu and Poliwhirl out of their Poké Balls, seeing they are much happier outside. He introduces a swimming pool to them, but corrects himself as it is an ocean. He notices a ship called St. Anne. A sailor carries a crate, so Red sneaks behind him, into the ship. Red is glad to be on it, wondering how much he'll get before getting caught. He hears a crate shaking, but thinks he is imagining things. Red thinks he should've bought a map, but notices something in one of the rooms. He sees a Pokémon in a crate, but the sailors come and throw Red back to the dock. Red knows they shouldn't have thrown him so hard, but wonders about that Pokémon. An older man approaches him and notices the Poké Balls on his wrist. He is glad to meet a good trainer and forces Red to show his Pokémon. The man is amazed and proclaims Red to be an official member of the Pokémon Fan Club. The man takes Red to the club and, inside, gives a girl a letter to send to post office. Red hears some people commenting about some Pokémon, so the man tells Red they are all Poké Fans. He even give shim a magazine about Poké Fans. The man introduces Red to the members, who study his Pokémon. A woman asks Red how long does he have the Poliwhirl. Red remembers he had Poliwhirl for a long time, meeting him when he was a Poliwag. Red clarifies these Pokémon helped him in a lot of battles and been with him for a long time. The man is disappointed to see Red forcing Pokémon into fights, but Red asks how can he let them evolve if they don't fight. The man responds they just stay cute forever if they don't fight. A man comes, reporting his Exeggutor had been stolen. The old man is disappointed, while the other club members tell Red his Abra had been stolen a month ago, and to them as well. The old man cries, so Red asks to tell about this thief, who steals Pokémon. The club members know that the thief steals Pokémon every time in a month. Red sees that it would be hard for the thief to force trainers to call back Pokémon in their Poké Balls, so realizes that the thief needs a means of transport. Red asks about the ship, St. Anne, and learns it belongs to Lt. Surge, the city's Gym Leader, which transports materials to Cinnabar Island. Red remembers the Pokémon from the crate and puts every piece together. Red runs off, but the old man stops him. The old man asks Red to leave his Pikachu to cuddle with, causing Red to fall over. Red runs off, while Pikachu is left to the old man. Red sneaks into the back of the ship with Bulbasaur (who pushes him on the boat) and Poilwhirl. Red enters the room, but sees nothing, except a lone Poké Ball. However, that was an Voltorb, who goes to attack. Poliwhirl uses Water Gun, pushing Voltorb away. However, Poliwhirl was hit and falls down, defeated. A soldier comes thinking Poliwhirl is paralyzed, as water conducts electricity. The soldier tells that he will give trespassers a harsh punishment, with a bunch of Magnemite, Voltorb and Electrode surrounding Red and Poli. Debuts Character *Lt. Surge Pokémon *Poliwag (Red's) *Voltorb (Lt. Surge's; multiple) *Electrode (Lt. Surge's; multiple) *Magnemite (Lt. Surge's; multiple) *Hitmonlee (silhouette) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 1 chapters